


His Little Secret

by InkSplodge



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Season/Series 01, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis finds out his pregnant with Athos's baby. However, now is not the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt, written and set during Season 1.

They were always safe, that was the main thing that made Aramis wonder.

When he knew he was pregnant with Athos’s baby, he was not sure what to do.

Therefore his first action was to do nothing. That was his first step.

His second step was to lie.

Deep down, Aramis knew it shouldn’t have to be like this. But he would tell Athos; he would tell Athos.

Eventually.

But after the discovery of his dead wife’s resurrection, even Aramis knew that it wasn’t the time to announce that he was pregnant.

All Aramis had to do was wait for the right moment to tell Athos everything. To tell him that he was carrying his baby.

The time, however, was not now.

Thus, when Athos would ask Aramis if he was alright, he would break a fake smile and say yes.

It was a lie that Porthos could see right through, but thankfully didn’t bring up.

Just for a while, Aramis would keep it to himself, tell Athos when the time was right. However, that time was not now.

For now, it would stay his little secret.


End file.
